When an emergency arises, often times our family members or friends may not realize that something has happened to us, which may cause them confusion or concern. In some situations, a person seeking help from emergency services is either unable to or does not think to notify family members or trusted friends that they may be in danger. For example, if the caller is a victim of a cat crash and suddenly becomes unconscious after notifying 911, the caller's family may never know that anything happened to the caller.